A Blast from the past
by Serria Spell23
Summary: Jen is shot and loses her memory she remembers Paris and calls Jethro Agent Gibbs.  Will her memory return?


**Ch.1-**_Memories_

Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs paced nervously around the bullpen _She should've been back by now, what happened?_ He sat down at his desk, holding on to it, forcing his hands to keep still Gibbs ran a hand through his silver hair worriedly. He loved Jen (though he would never admit it) she was his soul mate, his other haft and if any harm came to her he might not be able to go on. Gibbs glanced up as Agent Tony Dinozzo entered "Um, Boss I'm sorry It's Jenny." Gibbs bolted up, sending his chair clattering to the floor "WHAT HAPPENED DINOZZO!" he yelled. Tony swallowed he really regretted informing his Boss that his true love(though he still wouldn't admit that he loved her!) was shot? "Jen was…she was…shot" he dodged out of the way afraid Gibbs would head-slap him.

"WHAT HOW!" Tony sighed deeply "She was discussing the case of Petty Officer Serria Coles with Mike Franks in a diner two miles outside of D.C." "And!" Gibbs said, growing irate. "And well two assassins were apparently targeting her, sneaking in while she was deep in conversation with Mike and shot her" Tony finished. "Jen fought back Boss" he added, after seeing Gibbs' face. He stood in bullpen for a minute before he picked up his keys, heading for the elevator. "I'm going to see Jen!" he called in Tony's direction. "Wait, Boss there's a chance she might not remember-" He heard the elevator doors slide shut "Who you are" he whispered. Gibbs drove down road seeing the hospital over the horizon _Jen, please be okay._

He opened his car door, hands shaking _What if she's dying or seriously injured? _He shook the thought from his head and walked in. Gibbs crossed the floor to the reception desk "Jennifer Sheppard, what room?" The nurse glanced at him, drumming her fingers lightly on the desk. "Room 247, Mr.-" "_Agent _Gibbs!" he said, as he headed down the hall. Arriving at Jen's room he knocked gently "Come in" she called, politely. Gibbs opened the door and crossed to her bedside, sitting down beside her. "Jen, I'm so happy you're okay." "As am I, Agent Gibbs." "Huh are you sure you're okay, Jen?" "I've never been better." His mind raced _What hell why is she addressing me as Agent Gibbs? She hasn't called me that since Paris._

He turned back to her "I'm going to make a call are you alright?" She nodded her head, emerald green boring into his soul. Gibbs closed Jen's door behind him, walking into the lobby, calling the one person he trusted with matters such as these. Hey, Duck." Gibbs answered when the medical examiner picked up the phone. "Jethro, what is?" "Well, one Jen got shot" Ducky gasped "Oh, my Jennifer is she okay?" Gibbs sighed "She's fine Duck expect she addressed me as Agent Gibbs instead of Jethro." His friend thought a minute "Due to the trauma of the shooting she might have memory loss." "Memory loss! How far back, Duck? The last time Jen called me Agent Gibbs was in- Oh, no Paris!" Gibbs' brow creased in confusion "She's not one to experience trauma she's a fighter." Ducky smiled "If she was protecting you Jennifer might have let her guard down, focusing on only you."

Gibbs paced to the end of the hall nearly falling into a chair that laid against the wall "Protect me?" he asked, the breath leaving his throat. He felt coldness, numbness surge through his body _Who or what could Jen possibly been protecting me from at the cost of her own life? Please God let her regain her memory, I can't lose her! _Ducky cleared his throat summoning his friend back to reality "Yes, Jethro Jennifer protected you from Ziva's haft-brother, Ari at first he targeted you but when she showed up in your place he thought her a likely replacement." Gibbs' light blue orbs went wide "You mean he expected me to be talking with Franks?" "Yes, Jethro" Ducky said, feeling his friend calm a little. "But wait Duck, Dinozzo told me there were two assassins." "Well, as to the identification of the second I have not yet figured out" he replied. "Jethro, can I give some advice?" He nodded but his friend did not see "Go see Jennifer, rekindle the old spark you two are a match made in heaven if I ever saw one."

Gibbs hung up the phone Ducky's advice still ringing in his mind _Maybe I should visit Jen like he suggested. _He walked to Jen's room and opened the door to see her propped up in bed reading _The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn_. He laughed "Jen, how can you read that?" She glared at him over her book "Oh, I can read it just fine, you on the other hand." Gibbs smiled, falling back into the conformable routine. "What's that suppose to mean?" "All I'm saying is it takes intellectual people to understand _Huck Finn." He smirked "And I'm not intellectual?" She smiled, emerald green eyes twinkling "No, I didn't say that Agent Gibbs." He frowned he had so wished she would've called him Jethro "What's wrong?" Jen's gaze, full of compassion measured his face, the amount of pain in it almost made her cry. "Nothing Jen I'm fine." She sighed she couldn't change Gibbs' mind if he didn't want it to be "You've always been stubbon haven't you, Agent Gibbs?" He nodded "Sadly yes." She laughed, a crisp, clear, joyful chime Gibbs honestly had to admit he'd missed the sound of her laughter. He didn't know what would be in the future for him and Jen but the odds looked to be in their favor._


End file.
